Soul Might
by haziqkeko0085
Summary: When Xyfer wakes up in the abyss, he doesn't even remember his own name. Then a portal appears and warps him to different worlds. Soon, he'll discover why he woke up in the abyss,and why it all matters.(P.S. this isn't minecraft related but will eventually be)
1. Chapter 1

My eyes opened. Or not, considering I was seeing darkness. Where am I ? That thought echoed through my mind. I tried to reach out with my hands to see if I could grab anything. Nope,just darkness.

Although it was dark, I could somehow see my body perfectly. A grey shirt with dark jeans, black sneakers with flame patterns. Not the best look, but not the worst either.

But looks meant nothing if I was stuck in this abyss. I tried to call out for help.

"Hello! Is anybody here? Can anybidy hear me?" I shouted into the darkness. But there was no response.

I sighed. Well,looks like I'm stuck here. With no food or water, I might be able to survive a few days before eventually dying of starvation. All alone, with no one to mourn for me.

...Holy shit that was dark.

Brain: Well,its the truth isn't it?Without knowing where we are,getting out is going to be impossible.

Heart: Don't say that! We need to have hope! We have to believe we can succeed! Besides, it's not like we don't know where we are. We're in an abyss!

Brain: Oh yes, that piece of knowledge is sooo helpful.

Heart*Gasp*You think I'm helpful?

Brain:No.

Welp,there it is. Already spiralling into madness.Well, at least the crazy voices will keep me company. It'll just be us three,Brain,Heart,and...

...what is my name?

Yeah,now that I think about it,what is my name? I can't seem to remember it. Oh well,since I'm going to die in here alone, might as well make a new one.

Now,what to name myself? I feel like my name has to be a simple one. One that rolls off the tongue easily.

Heart:Ooh!Ooh! How about Steve, or Alex, or Jim, or Stacy?

Brain:Stacy is a girl's name.

Heart: Whose to say we aren't a girl?

Nah,pretty sure I'm a dude,Heart. After a couple of minutes later though, I finally got it. I feel like a name reveal should be announced publicly, even though there's nobody to hear it.

"Ahem,my name is Xyfer! If anybody has a problem with it, they can go su-AACKK!

A sudden jolt of pain from my arms stops me from my speech. Before I could look at it though,the once black abyss was changing. From a dark ,inky black to a bright white, I covered my eyes to protect them from the light that was happening all around me.

Then, as soon as it came, the light receded,until it was pitch black again. With one difference.

A blue, swirling portal appeared in front of me. It pulled me in ,and before I knew it,I was warped from the the abyss, to god knows where.

Hopefully this new place is somewhere with more colour.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A portal appeared in an old room.

And out fell me, Xyfer.

I landed on my butt, my head spinning. Ugh, that portal did not agree with me. Or my stomach for that matter.

Stomach: Yeah, no kidding.(face goes green with sick)

As I stood up, I looked at where I was. It seems like I was in some sort of room made out of green, mossy bricks. Wooden torches were attached to the walls, giving the room a slightly eerie atmosphere.

Well, at least I'm out of the abyss. Now if I could find out how to get out of this place, that would be lovely.

Then I noticed something. There was something in the middle of the room.I walked up to it to see that it was a gun. A small pistol that was a little beat up, but looked like it could still work. I picked it up, and was suprised when words appeared over the weapon.

Bad Pistol

I guess that was what the gun was called? It certainly lived up to its name.I pulled the trigger, and a yellow bullet shot from the pistol.

When the bullet was fired, a deep rumbling shook the room. I looked behind me to see the source of the shaking.

A huge wooden gate was slowly opening. The large logs receded into the floor, revealing a hallway. Guess the bullet must of triggered something, I thought to myself. Looks like a way out of here!

Brain: Acute observation. Our next move is to enter the hallway and see where it leads us.

Heart: Are you crazy!? You want us to go into that dark and scawwy hallway? No way!

Brain: Well, do you have another idea that might get us out of here?

Heart:...no.

Brain: Then I suggest we continue with my plan.

After that internal debate, I decided that going through that hallway and finding out was on the other side was my only chance.

So, with my gun in hand, I walked through the hallway. A few minutes of walking later, I arrived at the other side of the hallway.

The room was identical to the room I came through, but with a few differences. One,there were boxes and walls scattered here and there, and two, there were people.

Brain: See, I told you exploring that hallway would lead to success. Now all we have to do is ask these men the way out of these rooms.

Heart: You sure? I mean, they don't look like normal people.

Heart had a point. These "men" didn't look normal. They had wooden masks covering their faces, and wore some sort of tribal clothes. But beggars can't be choosers, I told myself. If I was going to get out of here, I had to ask these people, even if my talking heart said no.

"Umm, excuse me. Do you know where I am? I kinda came through this portal thing and was wondering if you could show me the way out."

The men didn't even noticed me. It was weird, seeing as some of them were looking straight at me. Maybe I had to have a different approach. A handshake might do it.

As I walked from the hallway into the room, the wooden gate that lay dormant in the ground before came slamming up, closing me in the room. At that exact moment, all the men inside the room looked at me. Their eyes were glowing red,and they were growling at me. Not a good sign.

Heart: Not gonna say I told ya so, but I TOLD YA SO.


End file.
